Surrender
by BomberBrat
Summary: Her kind nature is always getting her into interesting situations...Rated M for smut, more practice stuff. May become a multi-chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own World of warcraft, trolls blah blah blah...the paladin is mine, the troll belongs to Tiki-sama. Mmmmm Tahlib and all his sexiness!

**WARNING: **This story contains graphic sexual content, and it gets kinda rough mon'! if that offends you, better turn around right now! I don't know why you clicked this link in the first place if this sort of shit offends you

**Brat's Rambling Spot: **So I decided there wasn't enough steamy humanXtroll porn on the Internet, and again I wanted the practice. I apologize wholeheartedly to my SasoDei fans, the truth is I've lost a bit of my love for the couple, I think I over wrote them...So I need a break, and to practice my skills in the straight sex department! I promise promise promise to try, and write some SasoDei soon, but know that reviews motivate brat to write...She's beginning to think you only love her for the Yaoi T_T.

* * *

Daliiah couldn't stand to see any creature suffer, be they of her own faction or not.

She had happened upon the Troll in Alliance territory, laying badly injured against a tree. Common sense should have gotten the better of her, she should have just walked away.

Her kind, and gentle nature got the better of her more times often than not. Today, had happened to be one of those times.

Daliiah had never held any resentment there was no bad blood between her, and any Horde race personally. Joining the fight for the Alliance was simply a means to survive. She had been born poor in war ridden times, and had seen the darker side of man. The young paladin had come to learn early on in life that the Horde was not the only threat in this world.

She had seen men of her own race, rotten, evil, and vile do treacherous things rob, rape, murder their own! Out of greed, a hunger for power. The healer had once been a victim of such vile things, she shuddered at the memory. Her mother used, and bloody a crumpled corpse at her tiny feet; her father, gone off to fight in a war, only to never return.

She was only thirteen years old when she had been kidnapped by the same bandits that killed her mother. Forced to be the "wife" of their leader, her innocence stolen from her.

She had been saved when a group of paladins, that had been dispatched to deal with the bandits, raided the camp they held her in. She devoted her life to the light from that day on.

No, there was no true evil in this world, no true force of good among men. The only pure force in this world was the light, it would always remain untainted. Though used by corrupted men, and women herself no exception.

Who was she to turn her nose, and let a living creature die simply because of their race?

The light had blessed her with a gift, the gift to mend, and give life. She did not treat such a treasure so carelessly as to place biased or hatred upon it.

That was not the way of the light, not the path she had been born to walk.

When she had been born her parents said, that the light had already touched her a soft glow surrounding her. Her cerulean blue eyes just as clear, and bright as they were to this day almost twenty years later.

Despite the hardships she had faced, the atrocities she had seen Daliiah still had hope for this dying world. Hope that even if she, one woman could never change things that maybe, just maybe her kindness would become contagious.

They say that every paladin channels the light in a different way. Daliiah's power, lied in her love, her compassion for life. In a mind pure of hatred for any creature regardless of race, or species.

To the redhead the true purpose of the light was not to be bent by the will of its user, but rather channeled to preserve, never to destroy.

She lived by her creed, refusing to serve the Alliance as anything but a healer.

Still, she was cautious as she approached the Troll, he was after all substantially larger than she.

For a woman who carried a heavy shield, Daliiah had always felt small even next to a man of her own race. There were other reasons for her caution of course, who knew how the Troll would react were he to wake, and find a human standing over him touching him nonetheless?

She kept her guard up, inching closer. She may have been a paladin, but his sheer size alone could easily overcome her skill she was only a healer after all. Reluctantly she set aside her shield, and small mace. Not wanting the Troll to wake seeing her as an immediate threat.

Softly, she placed her hand upon the Trolls large chest. Feeling the warmth of the light fill her, coursing like liquid fire through her veins down into her fingertips. The redhead loved how the light felt inside of her, power flowing within her.

Ashamedly, for some reason, ever since she reached womanhood it had aroused her. Her body becoming overly sensitive. It was so warm, the light; warm, and powerful the feeling it filled her with was beyond explanation. Pure, beautiful, and overwhelming her whole body tingling with grace with feelings so pure it was almost thrilling even terrifying at times.

Daliiah concentrated hard, closing her eyes. She had more important things to focus on.

Feeling the Trolls light blue skin grow warmer beneath her touch, she kept her thoughts on her healing, the farthest corners of her mind screaming at her to run before the Troll woke. She pushed those thoughts away, deciding such things could be dealt with when the time came.

All Tahlib could remember was a sharp horrible pain...and then darkness.

Was he dead?

"_Dat' would really be ah' shame"_ He thought.

He had so much more in life he had wanted to see, to explore! The young druid had unknowingly wandered into enemy territory. His wanderlust insatiable, the forest was so beautiful! So full of life, plants and animals so seemingly untouched by man.

Tahlib wasn't a druid for no reason after all, he had always felt a deep connection with nature. He was a proud Troll male, but he had jumped at the chance to get away from Sen'jin he had always found the desert dreadfully boring.

Maybe he should have just stayed put helped his brothers, and sisters reclaim the Echo Isles. Then he wouldn't be here! Wherever this was...trapped in this subconscious darkness, unsure of the state of his body.

Then, Tahlib felt the warmth. It was almost like he was back home in Sen'jin, the hot desert sun kissing his pale blue flesh, a warm sweet breeze rolling over him.

When he blinked his amber eyes open, he had to take a moment to adjust to the glaring light they beheld. It was brighter than even the most blazing desert sun!

When the woman above him came into focus, Tahlib was almost positive he was dead.

An angel loomed above him a pale golden aura surrounding, her golden wings emitting a light that could only be heavenly.

Her eyes snapped up to his when she realized he had stirred, her small soft hands on his chest still glowing with that unearthly light.

She spoke softly, reassuringly to him in a language that sounded familiar, almost...Human.

A Human?

His eyes darted to the small mace, and the large shield discarded to the side of where he sat propped against the tall pine tree.

The beautiful wings that floated gracefully behind the bright eyed woman before him, slowly began to dissolve into the air. Quickly Tahlib was beginning to realize that the woman in front of him was no angel, she was a human. A paladin at that!

The young Troll was more than confused. He couldn't fathom why an enemy soldier, would bother to help him, a monster that towered over her, notorious for eating the flesh of her kind. Not his tribe, but it was no secret that the history of his people was not so pretty.

Taking a moment in his weak state to look her over, he saw that she wore very little plate mail for a paladin. A simple but beautifully crafted leather robe adorning her voluptuous frame. Well muscled arms, and shoulders gave away the fact that she carried a heavy shield constantly. Shoulders giving way to her large round breasts and what he was sure would be a toned stomach, wide set hips, and strong thighs.

Turning his gaze upwards he looked upon her. Plump full lips, and a button nose painted the picture of a soft kind face. A thick fluffy mane of dark cherry hair framing her face, and falling over her shoulders.

Her cerulean eyes a brighter blue than his own indigo locks. Crystal clear, and glistening with the same ephemeral light he had seen emanating from her fingertips.

Tahlib had never seen such kind eyes, she looked upon him with no contempt, no hatred.

There was no anger behind those shining orbs.

He knew without a doubt that this woman meant him no harm she had saved his life, after all.

Still, he couldn't understand why.. what was her motive? To capture him, keep him alive only to turn him in to her people?

He doubted his head was worth its weight in gold. For spirit's sake he doubted the Horde would even care if he went missing! He wasn't an important druid, in fact he still had a bit to learn.

Looking down into the sparkling jewels that were her eyes, he knew his paranoia's couldn't be true. There was just something that told him this woman would only hurt him if he gave her a good reason to.

Coming to his senses, Tahlib noticed that the paladins hands were still pressed lightly into his chest. Cautiously, he reached out enveloping her five small fingers with his own three large ones.

It startled him a little when she gasped, but she didn't pull away.

She watched him cautiously something hiding behind those pure sapphires, something he couldn't quite make out.

His free hand traced her tiny jawline, admiring how delicate she was. Running his fingers downwards over the soft flesh of her neck, over her shoulders, and down her spine. He felt her shiver, soft noises escaping her now parted lips.

He gripped her wrist lightly, pulling her closer. That was when he smelled it in the air, what her eyes had been hiding.

It hung thick, and sweet around her. Now that she was so close, he could smell it clear as day even through the leather of her robe, this woman was aroused.

There was lust hiding behind those pure blue eyes. Lust for him? That much was unclear. Small ripples of the emotion making the calm pools of her eyes grow hazier with every soft touch he laid upon her skin.

Finding it easier to stand than he had anticipated, Tahlib gripped the paladins wrists firmly. Picking her up, and carrying her the small distance to the camp he had set up. It really was hurtful to his pride, that he had almost lost his life so close to his camp.

The redhead didn't protest as the Tahlib's large hand enveloped her wrists, his other wandering to her backside. Cupping it firmly while he carried her. Each brush of his fingers over her hypersensitive skin igniting the fire blazing inside her more, and more. She cursed her body silently, why did healing have to fill her with such primal urges?

The druid made it to his camp quickly, pleased to find his tent still intact. He had decided, he was going to help this paladin with her little "problem" to show his gratitude, for saving his life.

Pushing the tent open, he went inside. Laying the redhead down on a pile of thick furs, and closing the flap of the tent behind him.

Daliiah was confused, why hadn't she tried to run? She didn't trust this man, this Troll, did she? Something about the way he looked into her eyes, the way he watched her. The healer was certain this man did not intend her harm. Maybe he just wanted to prepare a meal for her, as a sign of thanks perhaps?

No, he wouldn't have laid her down on what was clearly his bed, if he intended to feed her.

The young paladin was getting worried, what had she gotten herself into this time?

Watching the tall indigo haired Troll suspiciously, unsure of his intentions. They became perfectly clear as he moved fluidly towards her, settling over her. Straddling her down to the bed of furs, moving his face down to hers. His tusks carefully framing her face. When he spoke it was soft, his accent thick the words rolling of his tongue velvety, his tone silken, and sultry. She couldn't understand what he said to her, but the way he spoke in his native Zandali was beautiful. His words making complete sense with his next action. Brushing her hair back, he pressed his lips into the heated flesh of her neck. His cool tusks brushing the back of her neck softly beneath her hair.

Daliiah moaned softly as the Trolls lips laid a small path of kisses down her neck, over her shoulder. His large hands moving to fumble with the clasps of her robe, pulling it from her shoulders. A thick clawed finger ripping the thin bra from her body with ease. The husky words that spilled from his lips were of appreciation, she had no doubt. The way he looked upon her was lustful, hungry.

She should put a stop to this, shouldn't she? What would happen if anyone ever found out she had healed an enemy? Let alone let him have his way with her body!

Part of her wanted to struggle, to fight back. She made feeble attempts, the Troll letting a low growl escape him as she batted at his hands. His head dipped lower finding the hardening peak of her nipple running his tongue over it teasingly, one of his hands moving to squeeze, and play with her neglected breast, rolling the rosy nub between calloused thick fingers.

She couldn't help the chorus of small noises that escaped her. His tongue soft, and warm contrasting so wonderfully with his rough fingers!

A deep resonating growl escaped her companion, vibrating gently against her skin, almost as if he were purring in appreciation of the effect his touches had on her.

She took the time to study his features more closely. His face was angular, his features sharp. Like all men of his race, he had large tusks protruding from his lips and curling upwards. His eyes were amber, almost golden. His ears long, the pointed tips pierced with tiny silver and gem lain hoops, different sized gems stuck through gaged holes near the bottom. Thick sideburns obscured most of his jaw from view, his hair flowing back into a thick mane of indigo. Tiny braids, and dreadlocks littering it in random places, an ornate scaled, and feathered hairpiece adorned with a large gem sat tied amidst his locks.

Looking over his muscled shoulders, she couldn't help but wonder what the rest of him looked like under that leather armor. Blushing while his eyes watched her study him, feeling his lips curl into a smirk against her skin. He made quick work of kissing down her chest, moving to unclasp the rest of her robe. Stopping only to remove his own leather jerkin, smirking down at her satisfied by the look on her face.

She was drinking in the sight of him, his pale blue flesh perfectly toned. His body lean, and lithe, almost feline, giving away his druidic nature. There was a feral air about him, something wild, and untamed, even his eyes looked cat-like. Running her eyes over his toned chest so noted scars that looked like claw marks, bite marks. An ornate tribal tattoo ran from the left side of his neck down his chest. It looked like a tree,and vines it reminded her of the forest, of the wild. It suited him, she thought.

Smiling, the druid pushed her robes away, revealing her body to him. His golden eyes settling on the small patch of fabric obscuring her complete nudity from him. The scent of her arousal was thick in the air now, sweet, and spicy like a musky temple incense it drew him in, and he couldn't help himself. Running his thick finger over the patch of fabric, he let out a low growl, it was soaked. His own arousal growing more prevalent, as he pushed his finger past the barrier of her panties running it over her dripping nether-lips.

Her breath was shaky, and she trembled beneath his touch. He continued to pet her gently, fighting his urge to dominate her, to make her submit completely to him. To sink his teeth into her flesh while he pounded mercilessly into her, his tusks gliding over her neck, while he gripped her hair tightly making her bare her neck to show his possession of her.

Reluctantly withdrawing his hand, he brought his finger to his lips. Licking it clean with his long tongue, it was the Daliiah noticed the bar pierced through it, two green gems framing the sides of the long appendage. How had she not felt that before?

He uttered husky lust hazed words, looking in her eyes. His hand grabbing a hold of her panties, pulling them upwards, making them brush roughly against her flushed clitoris, pulling them so hard it hurt, yet oddly felt so good. She heard the material rip, and soon felt a rush of cool air on her heated neathers. Moaning sharply at the sensation.

He moved back to rest on his knees, spreading her legs open, and grabbing the firm globes of her ass. Pulling her sweet flower to his face, his hot breath tickling her as he let himself become intoxicated by that heavenly smell. Flicking his tongue out quickly he ran it over the length of her slit, purring against her while she moaned loudly, his hands spreading her open, and his tongue diving inside of her. He wanted to taste that sweetness right from the source, wanted to be drunk on it.

She cried out in surprise her tiny hands scrambling for something to clutch, to dig into, they settled in his thick indigo hair tangling amidst the tresses.

His growl deepened, her hands tugging roughly on his hair her hips bucking against his lips. Deviously he swirled his tongue inside of her relishing the shrill gasps, and moans that escaped the redhead. He could feel her muscles start to tighten, and he knew she was close, moving one of his hands he found her clit coating his fingers in her sweet honey he began to tease the swollen nub, rolling it between his rough fingers, pinching lightly.

The smaller woman bucked wildly against him, an angelic chorus of pleasure filling his ears, she muttered foreign words, he could only assume by her tone that his actions were pleasing her. Without warning she pulled roughly on his indigo mane, spasming, as she came. He lapped up her sweetness greedily, like an addict. His need throbbing, he couldn't take it anymore. If he didn't bury himself inside her soon, he would lose control, and hurt her.

Placing her down gently, he moved into a crouched position. Fiddling hastily with the strings of his leather pants, a small hand stopped him, pale digits stroking the length of his hardness through the leather.

Cerulean eyes peered deep into his amber orbs already bleeding to a deep sunset orange from lust. The redhead placed her other hand on her chest softly, tapping herself as she spoke.

"Daliiah"

She moved her hand to trace the tribal tattoo on his neck, all the way down to his chest, patting him gently as she spoke in poor Orcish.

"You?"

Tahlib was not to surprised by this, there were plenty of neutral towns, where she could have learned such things.

It was hard to keep his voice from coming out as nothing more than a growl, that small hand of hers still stroking his aching need through his trousers.

"Tahlib" He managed to almost snarl, the druids self control was growing thin.

Daliiah smiled, her small hand making quick work of the laces binding him within his pants pulling his large member free from its leather prison, somehow she wasn't surprised that he wasn't wearing any underwear.

Her free hand found its way to his tusk pulling his face down to hers while she stroked him at a steady pace. Pushing her small frame upwards to take his lips in a kiss. The druid was a bit shocked at first, but he didn't question the action. Running his tongue over her lips until she parted them, moaning into his mouth when she tasted herself on him.

What a dirty woman this paladin was!

He moved his hand to run his fingers over her still dripping pussy, pushing her hair out-of-the-way with his free hand, he licked the lobe of her ear, his hushed words panted, and desperate. He thrust hard into her hand, showing the redhead his desperation to be inside of her. Teasingly he dipped a finger into her moist, ready tunnel. Her muscles sucking him in, so tight around him.

Tahlib nipped at Daliiah's neck lightly, whispering his pleas into her skin. The blue haired Male's control wavering, his lips curled back to reveal sharp teeth. His jaw twitching, just aching to sink into her soft flesh. He couldn't hold back any longer. His sharp teeth piercing her flesh with ease. Tahlib cursed himself, for letting his instincts get the better of him. He expected Daliiah would be terrified, and that he would have to take care of himself.

He hadn't expected the paladin to bare her neck submissively at him, letting him lap up her blood like a fine wine, to sink his teeth wherever he pleased. Her hand dropped from his throbbing manhood, coming up to grip the back of his neck, pulling him down on top of her, and spreading her legs open to him. Her small hips settled on his toned stomach mere inches from his need, she was hot, and wet sliding against him. A feral snarl escaped his lips, his hands wandering to grip the redhead's full hips.

Pushing himself onto his haunches he positioned the tip of his engorged member at her leaking entrance biting her shoulder sharply as he plunged into her, taking his time burying himself in her tight heat slowly, letting her adjust to his size, and girth. His teeth tearing at her shoulder, her small pussy was like a vice around him the pressure was almost unbearable! His breathing was growing ragged his eyes bleeding to a sunset red, he was going to lose control!

His body suddenly calmed his teeth easing their assault on Daliiah's shoulder ,he felt warm like he had earlier. That soft desert breeze that had been in the darkness of his dreams. Looking down at the redhead, he saw that her skin was glowing with a pale golden light, her wounds slowly disappearing. The bleeding of her torn shoulder slowing down she was healing herself, he realized. Filling her body with a white hot energy.

It was the most euphoric thing Tahlib had ever felt, never had he been inside such a hot body Daliiah's skin was on fire! Her pussy slicker than before the juices sliding down his cock were warm, even against his heated flesh. Gently, the redhead flung herself forward, pushing the druid down to the soft bed of furs, forcing him to sheathe the rest of his length inside of her. He had to bite his lips, he had slid inside the paladin so easily, the heat emanating from her core making his skin tingle, and crawl with power.

Her small hands slid up his chest that electric feeling following her fingertips, leaving trails of lightning hot pleasure behind them. Somehow, her touch soothed his inner beast allowing him to regain some composure.

Grabbing her hip in one of his large hands, Tahlib's grip was hard he let his claw like nails sink into the paladin's flesh, knowing she wouldn't mind. He was pleased, when Daliiah returned his gesture with a throaty moan increasing the pace of her thrusts, riding him harder.

Her small fingernails were surprisingly sharp, she sunk them into the pale blue of his skin smirking darkly down at him.

How devious this woman was! It almost seemed as though she possessed an inner beast herself, her hands moved upwards again, to grab his tusks roughly. Using them as leverage to pull him into a sitting position again, the pace of those hips never faltering. She motioned for him to place his other hand on her hip, moaning in approval when he gave it a rough squeeze. Running her lithe fingers through his coarse mutton chops, she moved to nip at his ear whispering seductively.

"Just let go, Tahlib"

She followed her husky words, by kissing a small trail down the druid's strong neck, sinking her teeth into him this time. She bit him hard, her teeth were not as sharp, as those of a female Troll; but the action alone was enough to re-awaken the beast within him.

Digging his claws into her hips, he flung her back onto the pile of furs. Forcing her to hook her legs over his hips, while he pounded into her relentlessly.

That hymn of pleasure filling his ears, his dirty little paladin playing with her own breasts, teasing her nipples. That familiar golden light spilling from her fingers. Her skin static to the touch. Tahlib couldn't help himself, letting a hand fall from her hip. He locked eyes with Daliiah, watching her intently, licking her blood from his fingers. She shuddered her eyes no longer clear, and blue, but bled to black. Her pupils dilated, as if she were on some exotic drug. He gripped her small wrist lightly, guiding her still glowing fingertips over her body, down to her sweet spot. Making her touch herself while his cock filled her to the brim.

Drool began to pool at the corners of her mouth her eyes shut tight, the pressure inside her growing intense, unbearable. She needed to cum! Needed Tahlib to fill her so full she exploded electricity coursing through her with every brush of her fingers, every thrust of his hips.

"Please...please! Oh light! Tah-tahlib!"

Daliiah was going crazy her movements becoming jerky, spastic,and desperate. The druid knew she was close, he was too he knew once those already vice like walls clenched around him, it would all be over. He dug his nails into her hips roughly, letting himself go, thrusting into her hard until he felt her muscles tighten that sweet spasming making his own orgasm hit him.

Tahlib roared in primal lust, as he rode out his orgasm. Thrusting against those tight spasming muscles, and letting them milk him dry.

Daliiah shuddered, her breathing starting to steady. Gently Tahlib laid her down on the furs, pulling a thick blanket over her naked form. Affectionately, and protectively nuzzling his tusks on either side of her neck. He watched her drift peacefully to sleep against him smiling, and satisfied.

While she slept he took the ornate hairpiece from his own thick locks, and braided the leather cord into her dark cherry hair to hold it in place. Sneakily, he took the small ring from her nose trading it for one of the small rings on the tips of his ears. The gem that sparkled inlaid the silver was the same striking cerulean color as her eyes.

Settling back against her, he pulled the smaller form close wrapping himself around her, almost purring when her tiny hands came to tangle in his hair.

Daliiah sighed, and nuzzled into his chest.

Tahlib was glad he could repay the favor the paladin had done for him she had saved his life, and given herself to him willingly. He knew that he would never forget this woman, and he doubted with all those scars, she would ever forget him either.

He drifted to sleep holding the small paladin close, and dreaming of the morning.

He hoped she was up for round two!

* * *

Use a comma **to separate the elements in a series** (three or more things), including the last two. "He hit the ball, dropped the bat, and ran to first base." You may have learned that the comma before the "and" is unnecessary, which is fine if you're in control of things. However, there are situations in which, if you don't use this comma (especially when the list is complex or lengthy), these last two items in the list will try to clomp together (like macaroni and cheese). Using a comma between _all the items in a series, including the last two,_ avoids this problem. This last comma—the one between the word "and" and the preceding word—is often called the **serial comma** or the **Oxford comma**. In newspaper writing, incidentally, you will seldom find a serial comma, but that is not necessarily a sign that it should be omitted in academic prose.

**Punctuation errors are not grammatical errors, though there were a couple. Sentences can be short that doesn't make them fragments...**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated, but brat is in my name for a reason ( don't you forget it!) So please don't take offense to my attitude. Things have been edited again, because Brat was far to intoxicated when she wrote this in the first place. So forgive the punctuation, eh? All that aside, Brat is very aware that she is a comma whore... Mostly because her thoughts flow that way, and it shows in her writing style. Plus come on people, it's FANFICTION I only do it for practice, and fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER!: **I DO NOT own trolls, paladins, or druids. They belong to the gods of Blizzard. I DO however own the female paladin character in this story SHE IS MINE! The hot hunk of troll druid belongs to Tiki-sama!

**WARNING!: This story contains graphic sexual content! **Turn back now if you are too young or offended by this sort of thing, don't read M rated stories in the first place if you don't like the nasty!

**Brat's rambling spot: **Hopefully I did better this time lol, was super lazy about this...oh well most of you only like me for the Yaoi anyway.

* * *

Tahlib sat over a small campfire cooking up some breakfast for himself, and his lovely female guest. He had sat quietly for a few moments in the morning watching her sleep, observing the way her delicate face shifted as she was dreaming. Her small hands had sat curled into his blue-green mane throughout the night, the druid had been reluctant to remove them until his stomach growled sharply at him. Normally he would not have bothered to cook the meat so thoroughly, but well he was a gentleman knowing the paladin sleeping in his tent was not used to such a raw diet.

"She is a pretty leetle ting', ah'm lucky " He thought watching the pinky flesh of the rabbit turn a darker color as it bathed in the flames of the campfire. It could have been anyone, who stumbled upon him injured against that tree. He doubted they would have been as caring, or compassionate as his paladin.

He was more than grateful to the redhead for all she had done for him. If he could communicate with her, he would tell her so many wonderful things, he decided. He would praise her, kiss her small hands and tell her how strangely beautiful he found her. He would never stop thanking her for giving him the gift of life.

Taking this detour may not have been for the best in the long run, but Tahlib was glad that he had decided to lollygag a little nonetheless. Even if he might get in a little bit of trouble for being late in completing his mission.

He wasn't an important druid by any means, not that he wasn't a talented one. The Troll had been offered acceptance into the Cenarion circle, but he had turned them down. He couldn't stand the idea of being stuck in one place, doing nothing but studying and practicing his art only being sent out to do the will of someone else.

Tahlib lived to walk his own path, this had always been true of the druid since his childhood. He had been born at the same time as his sister, twins were a rarity among his people and they had seen it as a sure sign that the two were touched by the Loa. They expected great things of them both.

Strangely, both twins talents had lain in nature, and both had ended up walking the path of the druid. Though they took separate routes, his sister being far better with magic and healing, while he preferred the feral forms for their fighting skills and keen senses. They looked incredibly different for twins too he had always thought, while his hair was a bright vivid blue-green common among his tribe, his sister had been born with a mane of snow white, his features were sharp and feral, hers soft and mystical.

When they had come of age they had given each other their adult names.

She named him Tahlib "The seeker" and he had named her Rishii "The sage" The tattoo that ran down his neck and chest was half of a matching set, the other belonging to Rishii. Two bodies that shared the same soul, two halves of the same tree.

His lips curled into a smile as he thought of her, and how jealous she would be if she found he had spent time with a Human.

Rishii had always been fascinated by the races of the Alliance, she had taken up the offer from the Cenarion circle joining their ranks and studying hard, making it all the way to a higher up position in no time. All to be neutral enough to travel human lands, to observe their cultures, study their inhabitants. Rishii always had been the twin with all the patience, the bookworm who loved to study.

He on the other hand had ended up staying in their home village, spending his days smoking from his pipe laying in his hammock. Occasionally he would leave the village to fish or find herbs, any time outside his home he usually spent with his best friend, Kuroji. The village had always considered the two a disastrous duo, ever since they had been younglings, Kuroji was like the brother he never had. Admittedly their reputation had been well earned the shaman got them into sticky situations more often than not, but it made life a little more interesting, Sen'jin was incredibly boring after all.

Tahlib had left Sen'jin on the Circle's order, to find his sister and inform her that she was to begin training as a diplomat. They had told him in all faith, they knew that he was the only one who could do it, that they wouldn't have bothered to ask him but if anyone could find Rishii it would be her twin. He couldn't deny that he had jumped at the chance to leave, he had longed to see trees again for so long! To find more exotic herbs, feel cooler air, and something between his toes but stone, or sand!

It made sense that she was being given such a position, and he was sure she would be thrilled. Rishii was fluent not only in Orcish and their native Zandali, but the languages of the elves and humans too. Speaking of his sister...he needed to feed his companion, possibly persuade her for another round of wild passionate love making, and sadly part from her.

Rishii would be furious if she found out he had been late delivering the news because he had been to busy nearly getting himself killed, and bedding a Human woman. He cracked a wicked grin, Kuroji on the other hand would be begging him for the gory details.

* * *

The strong scent of cooking meat woke Daliiah from her slumber, she rolled over to find that her larger male companion had already stirred. The fur of the blankets she lay amidst smelled heavily of him. Earthy like the forest and herbs a spicy, musky undertone to it all.

Her head felt heavier than it had yesterday, running her hands through her long cherry hair she came upon the thick braid infused with leather cord. The feathers adorning the hairpiece tickled her fingers, as she traced them over it admiring the craftsmanship. It had been made by a leather-worker, like herself a skilled one at that.

Sighing the paladin closed her eyes letting her hand fall, and snuggling her body back into the blankets. Tahlib certainly was an interesting Troll, he had been so gentle with her even fighting is natural instincts until she provoked him. Daliiah couldn't lie that it had thrilled her the pain had only made the pleasure she felt that much more intense.

She could feel herself flush, her body growing warm and her loins growing moist as she recalled the previous nights events. The redheads hand had a mind of its own as it traced the gentle curves of her body to settle between her legs, she gasped feeling how wet and ready she already was. Daliiah couldn't help herself, Tahlib was nowhere to be found after all. Sliding her small fingers over her dripping slit, her breath growing shaky and small moans escaping her lips as she found the hardened nub of her clitoris brushing her fingertips over it teasingly.

The young paladin wished she could communicate with the druid. She would love to tell him how amazing he had felt inside of her, to whisper provocative things in his ears in the hope of feeling him again. Daliiah was ashamed of how dirty her mind proved to be at times.

The healer's pace quickened, when she remembered the feeling of the Troll's long tongue so deep inside of her swirling and curling in all the right ways. The roughness of his calloused fingers on her clit, driving her so close to the point of insanity, that big cock splitting her in two while those sharp teeth had pierced her neck...Tahlib needed to come back!

She couldn't stop! Fingertips brushing her sweet spot in an almost frenzied pace, in a desperate attempt for release. It was so close! She was just teetering on the edge, about to go insane!

Oh light, she wanted the Troll's thick, pulsing manhood inside of her again filling her so very wonderfully, almost splitting her in half! She wanted those claws sinking into her hips making her bleed while the druid pounded her pussy, giving into his primal urges letting himself go wild!

She should have been ashamed of herself...having such impure thoughts...about a Troll no less! The paladin was almost frightened at how little any of it bothered her. She would have done anything just to feel him again, for one more exotic taste of those lips.

Tahlib thrilled her, fascinated her the Troll druid had been more loving and tentative to her needs than any man she had ever been with. The thought of that feral look in his eyes as he had taken her was enough to make the paladin tremble with anticipation. She had never before been possessed so completely by a lover, her thoughts were interrupted as she heard her companion moving outside of the tent. What a gentleman! It seemed he had even decided to make them breakfast.

A wicked thought crossed the paladin's mind then, a grin blooming on her full lips she rolled onto her stomach her fingers still hard at work rubbing her clitoris vigorously. Letting the fur blankets fall from her hips she pushed her knees upwards, her plump round bottom raised high off of the bed, she wanted to make sure Tahlib had a nice view when he returned. She wasn't going to give him the chance to refuse her, she had never wanted a man so badly in her life!

Tahlib held the hot pan of meat carefully pushing back the thick leather flap of the tent, a small smirk on his lips as he mused over the ways he could persuade his female companion to let him take her one last time before they parted ways.

The scene he came upon almost made him drop the hot pan right there, Daliiah gazing over her shoulder lustfully at him her supple ass raised off of the bed of furs she lay on, her fingers stroking the length of her pussy at a frenzied pace. Her full lips parted as heavenly sounds spilled forth from them, Tahlib set the pan aside at a safe distance, the paladin watching his every movement flipping onto her back, and beckoning him to her.

Dropping to his knees he moved to her, she held up a hand to stop him only inches from where she sat her breathing already unsteady as she crawled the small distance to him, pulling herself into his lap. Tahlib couldn't say he was displeased as his paladin roughly grabbed his tusks, pulling him into a passionate kiss and grinding her hips against his growing erection. He could feel her warm juices starting to seep into the leather of his pants, growling into the kiss his hands found their way to her supple hips, digging his sharp nails into her skin.

The druid was far from disappointed with the reaction he got, the paladin in his lap moaning against his lips, her tiny hands tangling in his long hair and pulling it roughly. When her hands loosened their grip they slid tantalizingly over his shoulders, down his broad muscled chest. The rest of her body sliding backwards as her hands laid a gentle trail to their goal, settling on the waist of his pants. He watched with awe as she made quick work of unlacing his leathers and exposing his growing erection, her small hands already going to work stroking him slowly.

The druid's manhood twitched as Daliiah looked up at him, blushing fervidly as she licked her lips shyly taking the head of his cock into her mouth.

The sight was enough to drive him mad, her mouth was so hot...wet, and so small just the tip of his cock was enough to fill it. Tahlib snapped away from his fantasy when he noticed his paladin shifting, bringing her breast to cradle the length of his manhood that would not fit between her lips. Soon a familiar warmth began to fill his body, making his skin tingle and crawl. He loved this kinky little woman! Getting high off the light like it was an exotic drug! Though he had to admit it was unlike anything he had ever felt before, a pure euphoria that seemed to fill him in waves.

Daliiah moaned around him, rolling her nipples between her fingers gently, watching every little hint of pleasure that crossed her lovers face. He was irresistible, even though the paladin knew she was playing with fire, she couldn't help but feel like she had all the control. Her mere touch could calm his feral rage, put his inner beast to rest and call it out again at her whim.

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind, almost ashamed of her sadistic nature. All those years she spent training as a healer assisting the inquisitors really had twisted her mind..

Tahlib was starting to grow impatient, there was no denying that he was enjoying his lovers ministrations but the smell of her feminine musk filling the air was starting to drive him crazy. Tangling his fingers in her dark cherry hair, Tahlib gently pulled Daliiah from him running his free hand over her voluptuous breasts, and pulling her into a kiss. Her hands found their way to his tusks gripping them tightly as she nipped and licked his lips, the druid's wandering hand finding its way to down until fingertips brushed against her flushed clitoris. The redhead moaned into their kiss, spreading her legs to let him push his thick finger fully inside of her, her knees shaking as a second finger joined the first thrusting into her at a steady pace.

This was the challenging part for Tahlib, he had to keep his cool, this needed to be done so he wouldn't hurt her. The way she was moving her hips against his fingers wasn't making matters any easier, the druid took a deep breath growling his frustration softly, and focusing on preparing his lover.

Oh light she was already so wet and sensitive! Did Tahlib really have to torture her with his fingers? It felt amazing sure, but she wanted something much larger! Dropping her hands to his chest Daliiah slowly pushed herself away from the troll, positioning herself in front of him on all fours, her supple ass pressed against his erection.

Tahlib was shocked by his lovers display of submission presenting herself like this she was practically begging him to ravage her like an animal. His hands shaking he brought them to her hips digging clawed fingernails into her delicate skin, growling. His actions earning him a heavenly chorus of moans ,he loved it when she sang so sweetly for him and so he told her so.

Running his pierced tongue along her tiny ear he whispered it to her, his thick manhood slipping between her spread legs running over the length of her pussy, and becoming slick with her juices.

The druid purred softly she felt so good, and he wasn't even inside of her yet!

Laying small kisses on her neck Tahlib positioned himself, the head of his manhood pressing against her gliding into her small pussy with ease. His lips curling back against her neck as he buried himself completely inside of her, his control gone in that moment. Sharp teeth tearing into her flesh, licking the wounds lovingly as he rutted her hard, that intoxicating pure power she emitted flooding his senses. He felt high his body overly sensitive, every movement of her hips as she thrust back against him making fire coil at the base of his spine. He knew she was close when her moans began to grow louder, releasing her neck the druid licked the blood from his lips dropping his hands to her legs, pulling them up off of the bed of furs and hooking them over his hips, thrusting into her mercilessly. The paladin gasped as Tahlib suddenly changed his pace and angle, her gasp becoming a shrill moan as he pounded into her brushing that special spot inside of her with every movement. Tahlib snarled growling audibly feeling the already tight muscles around him clench suddenly, the paladin beneath him holding her breath with one final rough motion of his hips he sent her into oblivion.

"Dat's right cum fo' me angel" he growled, his movements becoming desperate.

She began to moan things in her language, that soft voice full of pleasure the druid caught his name uttered amidst words he couldn't understand. Soon it was all that passed her lips save desperate moans, her pussy still clenching and twitching around him.

It was then that he felt it overcome him, sweeping him into a sweet euphoria unlike he had ever experienced before fire burning throughout his body, his toes the tips of his ears...everything pulsing with pleasure as he spilled himself inside of her.

"Tahlib!" she cried out, as she came again feeling his hot seed fill her.

The druids hips didn't stop until those tight muscles milked him for all he was worth, and his vision returned to normal.

Slipping out of her reluctantly he pulled her into his lap, wrapping her in a possessive embrace rubbing his tusks affectionately against her shoulder he whispered.

"I nevah want ya' to leave me angel"

She whispered sweet words back to him running her tiny hands through his mutton chops, looking at him with those kind pure eyes. It had to have been fate, the loa that brought her to him. There was no way he was so lucky that alone in the middle of a forest a human healer kind enough to save his life would just happen to come by, this was a sign.

Holding her in his arms; Tahlib decided he would finish his quest to find his sister he would join the Cenarion circle, learn to speak her language, and he would find her again.

He held her awhile longer before they ate their breakfast, parting ways with a few affectionate touches and a kiss.

A kiss that to Tahlib was a promise. It was time to straighten up and stop being lazy, Kuroji would just have to deal with it. He had fallen in love with a human.


End file.
